Handy Cloud
by Soyna
Summary: Cloud is particularly useful on a mission with Tseng.


**Handy Cloud  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: Cloud and Tseng<strong>

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: **This is a yaoi fiction.

**Author's Note**: This is for the ZiggyPasta... dear, dear, Ziggy's birthday. I know this is a secret fetish of hers, Crisis Core Cloud and Tseng (and mine as well) so I went with it. I hope Ziggy and you, dear reader, like it.

Betaed by the wonderful Chess411 who did this for me. Thanks my perverted darling.

Cloud proves himself to particularly handy during a mission.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, just using for my own amusement

* * *

><p>The car was dead. The engine was giving off reams of steam that smelled of acid and oil. It was coming out of the hood and he was hesitant to open it. He didn't want to set the car on fire on top of everything else that went wrong with the mission.<p>

He put his hand to his forehead and brushed back his hair that had fallen out of his pony tail as the horrid day had continued. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in black soot. This was certainly not his day at all.

"I called another transport, sir."

He looked over to the young infantryman and that was assigned to him on the mission. He was concerned at first about them sending him, but he had proven quite useful. He had already fixed the flat tire, shot the man that had been on the roof that he had missed, and ensured that the information that was in the briefcase was secured in his hand. Cloud was proving to be a wonderful asset to the mission.

"But it won't arrive until tomorrow."

He couldn't help but be disappointed and his body showed it. His shoulders slumped and a sigh left his lips at the words. He was looking forward to going home, showering, having a nice quiet meal by himself and crawling into his crisp cotton sheets so that he could forget how horrible he felt right now.

The car decided to show how pissed off it was as well by producing a large snapping sound. He jumped back and reached for his gun out of instincts. A hand fisted his jacket and he was pulled back with a hard tug that he was not expecting. He gave a yelp as he fell backward and a body fell over top of him. The next sound was deafening as the car exploded. He closed his eyes and cringed under the body that was over top of him until he could only hear panting in his ear and the sizzling of what was left of their transport.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Cloud's bright blue eyes looking right down into his with a grim and concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, sir?" He spoke with great concern as one of his gloved hands moved to his forehead. Tseng hissed as he felt a sting and the sudden warm rush of liquid pooling in his ear.

"It looks like just a scratch, but we should get you some medical attention, sir."

Tseng didn't argue as he was hauled up by Cloud and looked over to what remained of his car.

"What caused it to explode?" he asked, a little dazed and his ears ringing as it seemed horribly silent now.

"It looks like the battery was leaking. The shrapnel from the new type of mako battery must have mixed with the flames and caused it to explode, sir." Cloud turned his head to look back at the mess and Tseng saw a trail of blood drizzling down his neck.

Tseng looked at what was left of the car and saw that where he had been standing was a rather sharp piece of metal that had been part of the hood. He would have lost a leg if he had still been standing there. He looked back at Cloud who was moving slowly away from him. He noted that the back of Cloud's uniform was a shredded mess of shrapnel, blood and ash. Cloud had protected him with his own body. Few were known to be so selfless in their lifetime, never mind for a Turk.

The crowd around them grew and he was more aware of the surroundings. Other troopers were controlling the crowd or dealing with the emergency responders who were trying to put out the smouldering remains of what was their vehicle.

He looked over to Cloud who was swaying where he stood.

"We need to get medical attention for you." Tseng shakily stood and look at Cloud. His legs felt abnormally weak and he wondered if he had hit his head when he was knocked to the ground. He could feel blood running down his cheek where some of the debris must have cut him.

"It's only a few scratches," Cloud said as he brushed the ash off his sleeves. He did not seem to be aware of the cuts on his back at the moment. It made Tseng smile and he gave out an uncharacteristic snort. "Come along. Let's both get medical attention then."

Cloud nodded and followed behind him, leaving the gathering crowd behind.

* * *

><p>They found a local doctor who mended them. Cloud was forced to go through a shower as the ash was embedded in his wounds. The nurses seemed quite happy to do so and Cloud came out of the shower looking freshly washed and embarrassed as the doctor finished taking care of his wounds. Tseng's wounds were minor. His ears were no longer ringing and the scratches were treated and bandaged. His back was bruised from being tussled about but it was nothing that he wasn't used too. It was just adding to the array that was already there.<p>

Tseng threw his jacket out as it was destroyed and he was very happy that the lining had done its job but it was pretty much ruined now. He had no idea where his tie went as he tried to smooth out his now grey shirt and tuck it into his pants which had seen better days. He made phone calls as he waited for Cloud to be finished with his treatment.

When he saw the young man again, he had had a few cures, was reduced to sitting on the examination table in only his boxers, his chest and arms a mess of bandages that criss-crossed in various patterns. His right leg bound in tensors. He looked embarrassed sitting there like that.

Tseng was amazed that his hair still looked abnormally spiky despite all that they had gone through. He wondered if he used the same gel as Reno.

The doctor used a cure on Cloud's bandaged leg and it glowed briefly before he stepped back and looked at the poor man. "There." The doctor announced. "You're both as good as new, ya. You need to eat, and sleep and you will be ready to face all new explosions, ya!" the doctor laughed as if he had made a hilarious joke.

Cloud forced a smile on his face, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable. Tseng was used to dealing with people like this. He had dealt with many in the executive as well as in the labs that had strange senses of humour. He laughed at the joke with a low chuckle and put out his hand with an envelope. "Thank you for your assistance." The envelope contained enough gil plus a substantial 'tip' for their treatment.

"Oh-ho!" The doctor cackled, "Thank you, dear child." Tseng refrained for rolling his eyes at being called 'child'. "It was quite a show, ya. Quite a show." The doctor pocketed the gil and patted Cloud on the shoulder causing him to wince and flitch away from the touch. "Off you go, lad, ya."

Cloud look horrified. "But I have no clothes! I can't go out in just boxers!"

Tseng agreed. That would be embarrassing to walk down the street in only his boxers and as much as it was becoming to see the pink hue on his cheeks he didn't wish to humiliate him on purpose.

He turned to the doctor, "Do you have some spare clothing about?"

"I will see what we can dig up, ya."

* * *

><p>The frown was even becoming on his face and Tseng was having a hard time keeping the grin off his at the sight of Cloud. The large bright red shirt with the tacky advertisement for the Golden Saucer on it made him look like he was a lot smaller and younger than he was. It didn't help that he was given a pair of short pants and very bright green runners.<p>

It was not the type of clothes that a man who saved him from serious harm should have to wear.

"I called ahead," Tseng said, "They will be bringing you a uniform with the new transport."

"That's good," Cloud said as he tugged on his shirt, his frown deepening as he did so. "The guys will never let me live it down wearing this." As he let go of his shirt his stomach gave a large rumble and his cheeks burned brightly. He put his hands over his stomach and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, sir."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm rather hungry myself," Tseng said. He hadn't eaten since dinner the night before and with all the excitement it was starting to take its toll on him. "I phone ahead to the inn. I hope you don't mind sharing a room. They only had one left with two twin beds."

Cloud faltered in his step. "I shouldn't be getting any special treatment, sir." He stood straighter. "I should join the other men in the camp, sir."

Tseng shook his head. "You're injured. You used your body to save mine. You're allowed a meal that doesn't have to be boiled in a pot and sucked out of a straw and a warm bed that doesn't have stones in it." Cloud looked like he was going to protest but Tseng raised his hand to silence him. "I will not have any arguments about it either. You have done a lot to deserve my respect this mission."

Cloud cheeks went scarlet and it looked like he was having a hard time getting words out of his mouth until he finally stammered. "T-thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>The room was comfortable looking and Tseng was grateful for a private bathroom. He started to remove his shirt as he walked to the door. "I'm going to have a shower. I smell like gas. Order something off room service for us and just charge it to the room. Have it delivered up." Tseng said. There was a small table in the corner so they could eat and then crash.<p>

"Yes, sir."

Tseng threw the shirt on the chair. "And you can call me Tseng. There is no need for formalities here." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He did rather stink and wanted the smell off his skin. He looked in the mirror and he did look a mess. He smoothed out his hair but stopped as he went to turn on the water. He could deal with the mess under the water.

The water felt good as he scrubbed away the mire from the mission and he thought about the young man in the other room. He wondered why he wasn't higher in ranks than he was. He was proving to very confident and competent in the field. He should be the leader of his squadron.

He thought about how he would enjoy having him on further missions. He would have to make sure that he put in the request. There were so few people within Shinra that he could trust and, so far, he trusted the man in the other room.

And then there was the fact that he couldn't deny to himself that Cloud was ... attractive.

He let the water wash over his face as he pushed his hands through his knotted hair. He pressed those thoughts aside before other parts of his body started to misbehave. When he shut off the water his stomach gurgled in protest as it smelled food coming from the other room. He dried off quickly and didn't take much time to do his hair as the hunger motivated him to move quickly. He only put his boxers back on as he walked into the other room to see that Cloud had indeed ordered food. The table was covered and all of it looked wonderful.

"I hope it's stuff you like, s ... Tseng," Cloud said looking up with a smile, but quickly looking at the food. "I noted that you liked the noodles and chicken at the last stop, so I got some spicy chicken, and beef. I also ordered a pot of green tea. I heard you complaining when they didn't have it at the coffee shop once in Midgar." Cloud fidgeted with the fork that was in his hand. "I hope that is okay."

Cloud was observant as well. "It sounds perfect." His stomach growled. He placed a hand there and it was his turn to blush. "Let's eat."

Cloud sat in a chair and dug into his food keeping his eyes on his food. Tseng joined him grabbing the nearest plate and gratefully digging in. It wasn't the best spicy chicken noodles he had ever had but it filled his stomach quickly. He started to eat at a slower pace and noted that Cloud hadn't looked up at him once while he was eating.

No, he had looked up, but every time he did, Cloud would flush and look back down at his food and every time, his cheeks would turn pink.

"Chicken too spicy for you?" Tseng asked as he reached for the pot of tea. He had not had a nice cup of green tea in a week. He hoped that this place had a decent brand that was not watered down with lemon grass. It smelled good, and he couldn't wait to try it out.

"No. I don't mind spicy food, sir," Cloud said as he then stuffed his mouth with noodles again. He looked up briefly and his cheeks flared with colour again as he did so. His eyes went to the other part of the room as he chewed.

"I told you to call me Tseng, Cloud." He looked at the young man who appeared as if he was going to choke on his food. He swallowed the mouthful and patted his chest.

"Of course, s- Tseng. I forgot myself for a moment," he said as his eyes went down to his plate again where he speared a piece of chicken.

This was very odd behaviour. He poured himself a cup and then offered to the blond. "Would you like a cup as well, Cloud?"

Cloud jumped as his name was spoken and nodded. "Sure."

Tseng poured him a cup and put the small pot aside. It smelled really good and didn't seem like there was lemon grass in it at all. He took a small sip and couldn't help but moan. He had been craving it and the taste immediately caused him to relax. He leaned back in his chair and drank the whole cup. When he opened his eyes and looked back over at Cloud who was now openly staring at him with an open mouth and large wide blue eyes. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Sorry. I just hadn't had a good cup of green tea in a long time."

Cloud covered his mouth, hiding a smile and obviously suppressing a chuckle. "I can tell." He held the pot up. "Would you like another orgasm, sir?"

It was Tseng's turn to be shocked as he held his cup out. He cleared his throat. "It's really good tea."

Cloud was looking right at him. "It would be to get you to relax like that. I don't think I have ever seen you look so relaxed in all the times I have seen you."

Tseng watched Cloud filled his cup with tea again. "You are always so tense walking around the tower with that phone to your ear. I thought you were going to kill that poor coffee clerk when you asked for a green tea and even worse when she said that they weren't going to get green tea until the war was over."

"I was a little tense that day," Tseng said as he brought the cup to his lips. "There were a few incidents in the office as well as in the field. I was spread a little thin and wanted to relax. It was the only shop that had the green tea that was real green tea." He inhaled deeply before he took another sip. "You don't like the tea?"

"I prefer coffee," Cloud said, "but I don't mind it." He took a sip from his own cup. "This is pretty good stuff. Market square green tea doesn't taste like this."

"They dilute it down with weeds," Tseng said with disgust and finished off the glass and sank in his chair; feeling full, clean and actually relaxed. "I wonder where they get the green tea?"

"Does it matter?" Cloud asked as he put his cup to the side. He started to eat again. "It's good. Just enjoy it. You look like you need to relax. You looked quite tense during this whole mission."

Tseng smirked. "I will admit, there is a lot on my mind." He wasn't hungry anymore and was starting to get sleepy. "How are your wounds? Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?" He knew that Cloud still had the bandages on underneath his over sized shirt. He wanted to change the topic before it got to things that he couldn't talk about with the young man. "I do have a Sleep materia if you think that it will be a problem."

Cloud shook his head and rubbed his shoulder. "I think I'll be fine." Cloud stood up. "I'm a little stiff and all but not that bad really. That strange doctor did a good job of tending the wounds and none of them were that deep." Cloud looked at him. "What about you? You're covered in bruises. Are you going to be able to sleep? They have to be aching."

Tseng looked down at his torso and saw what Cloud was looking at. He was covered in bruises not only from this mission but from previous ones as well. He was a rainbow of bruises. He put a hand over a band of bruises that was over his left arm that was already a sick yellow colour. The ones that were on his ribs, were still black and blue from a baton that hit him. The man that had done it was dead but he had the wind knocked out of him and he thought he had broken a rib. His back ached from the activities today but he wasn't worried about it. He still had free range of motion his arms and that was the important part.

"It's not that bad."

"You look like you should be wrapped up like a mummy." Cloud said. "Those aren't from me pulling you out of the blast, are they?" There was a worried look that crossed his face.

Tseng shook his head. "No. These are the price of working as a Turk." He ran his hands over the bruises. He had a lot of them.

Cloud shook his head. "I thought you guys did paperwork and got to clean up the investigations. I didn't think you guys got so personal with your jobs. Most of the Turks I have dealt with in the past have had their noses buried in files."

"Most do." It was true. A lot of the Turks spent their time staring at computer screens, taping papers back together and decoding messages. There were only the elite that did all of that and the dirty work as well. "But there are times when other steps are necessary."

Cloud nodded and covered his mouth behind his hand as he yawned. His cheeks flared with that flattering colour again as he put his hand down. "I'm sorry, sir. It has been a long mission."

"I agree. We should take advantage of the clean sheets and soft beds." Tseng stood and stretched and that was when he felt the pain of the day catching up with him ... or didn't like the stretch. A sharp pain shot through the small of his back right through to his shoulder blades. He quickly hunched back over and groaned, putting the hands on his small of his back. Cloud was at his side and quickly guided him to one of the beds and helped him lay down. He rolled his eyes. "I think work is catching up to me."

"I threw you a little hard on the ground and there were rocks there," Cloud said in a whisper.

"It was better than getting caught in an explosion," Tseng said as a muscle spasm took over his back again. He ground his teeth together. "Sweet Shiva, I need a holiday," he whispered. He had pills that he would take when his muscles would seize up like this but he did not bring them as this mission was supposed to be a simple one.

He lay on his stomach, pulling the pillow under his head as another wave came at him. He wished the bathroom had a big enough tub to lay down in, but he would not be able to lie in the small tub that was in there without his legs being around his ears.

He was a little startled to feel hands on his back. He looked to see Cloud, with more colour but also concern in his eyes. "Is this okay?" Cloud asked with his hand still on his back, over the place where the muscles were twitching. "I'm not that good at it, but I am sure I can help sooth a few of those of those spasms. I used to get a lot of leg cramps when I first started and it always felt good when someone else would work on my legs." Cloud said in a rushed voice. "I won't touch you if you don't want me too."

He noted that Cloud didn't remove his hands.

"No, it's alright. Please do," Tseng said, "Anything to take the edge off."

He felt Cloud move next to him on the bed and his hand press against his back. He moaned against the touch. It hurt and felt good at the same time. It was rather confusing, but Cloud didn't stop his movements. He was gentler on the areas where there were bruises.

"You should have had that doctor use a cure on you," Cloud said as he moved his hands. "You are so tense. When was the last time you had a massage?"

Tseng shrugged and regretted it. His body was betraying him in this moment and pain shot through his shoulder. "It's been awhile," Tseng admitted and allowed Cloud's hands to wander. He was not too bad at working the sore muscles. He was a little rough at times, but that was to be expected from a man that was used to dealing with other men's aches and pains.

"Better?" Cloud asked as he ran his hands over his shoulders in a fashion that was almost tender.

Tseng nodded. "If there was some massage oil, that would have made it even better," he murmured into the pillow.

Cloud chuckled and gripped his shoulders and leaned close to him. "I don't think either of us is up for that."

Tseng twirled around, grabbed the unassuming blond and tossing the little tease beneath him. He took a good look at his flushed face, innocent blue eyes, wild hair and how he chewed his lip as he looked up at him nervously. "You really are tightly wound up," Cloud voice shook as he spoke.

"I'm a Turk. It comes with the job."

"You don't ever let your guard down?" He felt Cloud's hand on his side, resting gently there.

"From time to time," Tseng said.

"You're being awful forward for an infantryman," Tseng narrowed his eyes as he examined him again.

"You're awful oblivious to someone flirting with you," Cloud said and his cheeks turned that bright red again and looking nervous.

"Haven't you been warned about Turks?" Tseng said as he felt Cloud's hand start to rub his side. Tseng loosed one of his hands and started to run his fingers through the back of his neck to feel his short soft hair despite the fact of how gelled it looked. He didn't use the same gel as Reno did, that was for certain.

"I have never been good at being warned off things." He licked his lips and gave him a nervous look.

"I can tell." Tseng examined those lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. He had not had a relationship for quite a while. He was a busy with the chaos that was going on inside of Shinra and this blond man was tempting him with something to get him to relax, even if it was for a night. He leaned down and tasted the lips. It was a warm kiss of their lips moving together in soft movements. Cloud's hand gripped his side and Tseng remember that they were both very much injured and it would not be a comfortable experience if they were to continue.

Tseng sighed as he looked down at Cloud's clothes and knew that he was covered in bandages underneath that shirt. "We will have to have a rain check on further activities." Tseng let his arm collapse and he lay heavily beside him, pulling him close and pressing his head into the nook of his arm. "We are both a mess."

Cloud groaned but didn't protest. "Do you want the rest of the tea?"

"We can get warm stuff in the morning," Tseng said. "You should get out of those clothes." Cloud made a small gasping sound and pulled away from him. "It can't be comfortable to sleep in those."

Cloud nodded and pulled away from him and quickly undressed. He blushed so easily, it was rather an amusing trait for all his bold statements that he had. He was different than the people he was used to hitting on him or trying to entice him into their bed. He was still bandaged up and a few of the them had bled through. "Are you going to be alright? You took the brunt of that explosion from me," Tseng asked as Cloud sat on the bed. He pulled the pillow under his chest and looked at him.

"I've been hurt worse," Cloud said with a frown, "and for lesser people."

Cloud's body was quite lean and thin, but there was still a lot of strength in it. He had felt it for himself as he lay on top of him after he saved him from the blast and when he soothed his back from muscle spasms. Tseng smiled openly and moved over on the bed, "Grab the pillow over there and join me."

"Really?"

"Do I seem like the type that would joke?"

Cloud rolled his bright blue eyes and went to the other bed and grabbed a pillow and brought it over. He moved into bed. They fidgeted for ten minutes before they figured out where they were comfortable and Tseng did find that he didn't mind having him near him. He could trust him — as far he trusted people — and the blond fell asleep quickly nestled against his chest and his arm splayed across his belly.

In all his years he would have never have thought that he would end up sharing a bed with a cadet like this. He buried his nose in his hair and grinned as he started to snore. Tseng ran a hand down his bandaged back to find a place where he could touch his warm skin and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>The morning came and he woke to the smell of coffee in the room and the more sweet smell of strong green tea. He opened his eyes to see Cloud holding a cup of coffee in his hands as if it were his life blood and sipping from it. A whole carafe sat on the table, along with sugar and cream packages. There was also another pot that looked very similar to the tea pot from last night but larger. There was a tray of pastries, and a small jar of red jam there as well that drew his attention.<p>

He was hungry again. Cloud noticed him moving. "They brought corn muffins," he said cheerfully. "So much better that porridge."

Tseng sat up, feeling stiff, sore but amused by Cloud's reaction. He remembered the days of only eating in the cafeteria and all there was for breakfast on most days was porridge. If you were one of the lucky ones, you got toast with jam. From the look of it and the jam that Cloud was placing on his muffin, he was not one that got up early enough to get that morning treat.

"It is," Tseng said as he did some simple stretches. He needed to stay limber. When he looked back over at Cloud he was sitting in his chair, staring at him, muffin dripping with jam halfway to his mouth and his face could match the red jam.

"Is there something wrong?" Tseng asked as he walked over to get some tea. Cloud closed his mouth and swallowed, shook his head before he took a bite. He was aware of how Cloud's eyes wandered over him. He was not the most discrete in checking him out and wearing boxers hid nothing from Tseng view as well. "I just had to work out some kinks to make sure I'm mobile."

"You look pretty mobile to me," Cloud said as he started to eat more of the muffin and some jam got stuck on the side of his mouth. He finished chewing. "Even if you are looking more bruised than when you went to sleep."

Tseng looked down at his torso and saw more lines of bruises which were not a surprise. He needed a week to get rid of all the marks so that he could be more efficient again. Being hurt all the time was going to get him seriously hurt soon enough. He looked over to Cloud. "You look much better this morning and much more chipper as well." Some of the bandages were loose and he could see some of the marks beneath them but they looked much better than yesterday.

"I slept well," Cloud said and took another bite, the jam still sitting on the corner of his mouth. Tseng took a sip of the tea and then pulled a chair beside Cloud, grabbed his chin and pulled him close. He took the opportunity to lick the jam off the corner of his lip and then give his lips another gentle taste with a kiss.

When he pulled back, Cloud's face was a delightful red again. He coloured so easily and pleasantly.

"We shall finish here and check on the transport's arrival and if you have time, Cloud, I would wonder if you would ensure that my bags are taken to my quarters." Tseng said. "I need to rest and you will be on leave for at least three days, on my orders, to ensure that you are healed as well."

"Isn't that a little bit of favouritism?" Cloud asked as tried to gain his composure again.

"It is the last thing that is expected of me," Tseng said as he reached forward to unwind some of the bandages on his shoulder. "Plus, the barracks are not the best place to rest. If asked, it is simply that I appreciate your quiet company, we are both injured and it would be best if we are not disturbed."

He licked the corner of his lips again, still tasting the jam. "If you want."

Cloud looked at him with his very expressive eyes. "That would be a nice break, I guess."

Tseng smiled and leaned back. He reached for his tea and took a sip. His phone vibrated. Work was about to begin again. He frowned at it and went to answer it when Cloud's hand touched his before he could. "After you have your tea and muffin. Cranky Tseng is not something anyone should deal with."

Tseng laughed at the small gesture. "I can see you as being a pretty handy guy to have around."

Cloud pushed the plate over. "Just eat and then we have to deal with life."

Tseng listened to Cloud and ate slowly. He even contemplated fixing all of Cloud's bandages but an insistent banging at the door told him that he couldn't dally any further with him. He did allow himself another jam flavoured kiss, the promise to take care of the bandages when they got back before he went to answer it and started to deal with the day.

* * *

><p><em>*made up reason for a car to explode. It takes a hell of a lot (usually a bomb) for a car to explode. They are not ticking time bombs. So, I made up the battery thing. I know, action movies show cars blowing up all the time, but that is the creative licence for the drama of it all.<em>

_AND AGAIN... HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIGGERS!_


End file.
